Ironie
by Talksh88t
Summary: l'ironie de la situation me donne envie de pleurer... kaname/zero ,het/yaoi couple, lemon
1. Chapter 1

auteur: Bloodykizz

aucun des persos de vampire knight ne m'appartient

attention: yaoi ,tentative de suicide , lime

* * *

**Parti I : est ce que tu .....**

A la fin, tu n'est plus là, le jeu de la vie est ainsi , on vit on meurt …

Toi et moi sa n'as pas été toujours une histoire d'amour loin de la même, je t'ai hai du fond du cœur et à de nombreuse reprise je l'avoue souhaiter te voir mort …

Notre rencontre été plutôt houleuse ,ton premier geste envers moi a été de me poignardé , tu étais jeune mais on voyait déjà le futur tueur , la lame de ton couteau aurait du se planter dans mon cœur pour le faire cesser de battre le temps de quelques instants mais l'instinct a été plus rapide et ce fut mon bras qui reçus ta colère .Tes yeux brillaient de haine et de rage , et pourtant tu ne me connaissait même pas , pour toi à cette instant je n'étais qu'un parfait étranger , un homme un peu plus agé que toi, attirant et souriant , une perfection ,mais toi tu as tous de suite vu derriere mon masque ,la noirceur de mon ame et ces yeux si brillant ,qui avaient su lire mon ame, je voulu qu'il soient mien pour que je puisse les détruire de mes mains car personnes ne devaient réellement savoir qui j'étais …

Tu grandis , je te vis évoluer vers la noirceur et les ténébres mais à la différence de moi tu n'y étais pas plongé cœur et ame , il leurs restés à tous deux une part d'innocence et de candeur alors que moi , je me croyais déjà perdu à l'époque mais ton comportement froid et distant arriver souvent à me faire sourire et rapidement tes airs gênés , ennuyés ou même ta haine me devinrent aussi nécessaire que l'air et pour mieux te voir refléter l'un de ces sentiment je te vola le cœur de celle que tu aimais , ton petite flocon de neige si pur et qui d'un sourire arrivé à refermer tes blessures mais qui en tombant amoureuse de moi en ouvrit d'autre dans lesquelles je m'infiltrait pour mieux les infectés et te voir souffrir …

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre toi et moi ne me devint plus sufisant, te faire souffir ne me contenté plus, je voulais que dans tes yeux brillent d'un autre sentiment que celui de la haine, je voulais que tes yeux brillent de la même lumieres que lorsque tendrement tu la regardais du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné ou qu'elle souriat, ce petit éclat qui disparaissait aussitôt quand tu voyais vers qui toute son attention était tourné, moi …

Je te voulais pour moi et ce par tous les moyens, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, tu m'obsédais, mes pensées étaient en permanence tourné vers toi et ton corps qu'a quelles moments j'vais entre aperçu, je voulais le posséder, le soumettre …

Depuis quelque temps maintenant, tu avais céder à l'appel de ta vrai nature mais à chaque fois que tu y cédais tu mourais en même temps que coulait le sang dans ta gorge, une part de ton ame refuser sa condition, ta haine des gens tel que moi t'empecher de t'épanouir et ta continuel soif te rendez la tache que plus dure …. Dans ta folie ,tu toucha ce qu comptait plus que ta vie , ton amour , et la voyant evanouie dans mes bras , je pus presque t'entendre supplié de mourir mais cela n'étais pas si facile , tu essaya mais elle t'arreta , tu voulu lui faire peur pour qu'elle te haïsse , qu'elle est peur de toi et te rejette mais son amitié envers toi été trop forte et elle ne parti pas , elle resta à tes cotés et cela n'apaisait pas ta peine au contraire c'était comme de l'acide qui petit à petit te ronger et pour attenuait tes souffrance tu aurait accepter n'importe quoi ,même de pactiser avec le diable , ce que tu fis ….

Ce soir là, tu vins dans le bâtiment réservé à la night class, je t'avais senti arriver, ton aura meurtrière ne passant pas inaperçu, je t'accueillis d'un regard, tu allais bientôt être sous mon control et tu le savais. Je t'ordonnai de me suivre dans ma chambre, le regard scrutant le bâtiment comme si cela avait été la première fois que tu le voyais .Tu me suivit, je te fis passé en premier referma derrière moi avant de verrouillé. Tu entendis le cliquent du verrou et te mis sur la défensif pré à riposté à la moindre attaque de ma part, je n'en fis rien, me contentant de me diriger vers mon lit et me voyant m'allongé en retirant ma chemise, je vis ton visage pâlir. Cela pouvait paraitre un geste anodin, si je n'étais pas en train de faire de même avec la tienne. A mesure que tes vêtements étaient retiré , la gène et la honte grandissait sur ton visage que je trouva magnifique et quand tu fus allongé avec pour dernier vêtement ton boxer noir ,je me pencha vers ton cou et y mordis à plusieurs reprises goutant à ton sang aussi bon que dans mon imagination , légèrement sucré , doux quand on le buvait mais une pointe de piquant une fois avalé , c'étais déroutant mais les sensations que cela m'apportaient était sans aucune mesure . Ta faim ce fit si forte à cette instant que sans aucune douceur tu me repoussas, j'en tombas durement sur le dos à même le sol mais sans même que je ne pus faire un geste je sentis tes crocs perçaient ma peau encore vierge de toute morsure et je ne pu en retenir un gémissement de douleur mais à mesure ce furent des gémissements de plaisir qui firent leur appariations. Je haletais, me tordant sous ton corps, griffant ton dos, la situation commençait a dérapé quand je sentis ta main défaire ma ceinture avant d'aussi rapidement ouvrir ma fermeture éclair et me retirer mon pantalon .Ton regard était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir que t'avait procuré mon sang et tu ne percevais déjà plus la réalité et sans aucun remord j'en profita. Je te laissai découvrir mon corps, de tes mains puis par la suite de ta bouche, laissant ta langue râpeuse tracé des arabesques sur mon corps, puis quand tu voulu allait plus loin par des gestes explicites, je t'arrêtai, je menais le jeu. Je pris mon temps pour découvrir ce corps sensuelle, en retraça du bout des doigts ou de la langue chaque courbe, écoutant religieusement chacun de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements soufflaient du bout des lèvres, ou encore tes suppliques .je voulais que ce moment dure infiniment mais l'effet du sang commençait déjà à diminuer, je le voyais à ton regard qui malgré la passion et le désir avait à certain instant cette éclat de haine que tu me dédiais. Avec précaution, je te préparai à me recevoir, quand je te sentis prêt, je te pénétra doucement pour diminuer au maximum la douleur. Quand je fus complètement en toi, je ne bougea pas, essayant de te rassurer, mais ton étroitesse, ta chaleur me rendait fou. Quand tu sembla t'être habitué ,je fis quelque mouvements en toi faisant attention à tes réactions , mes mouvement ce firent plus rapide , plus profond et bientôt tu bougea tes hanches , venant à la rencontre mon membres , me suppliant , gémissant .la torture à laquelle je m'appliquais eu raison de toi et dans un râle tu vint , je fus bientôt emporté à mon tour par le plaisir et vins en toi . Mon corps tremblant de l'orgasme foudroyant que je venais d'avoir, je me retira de toi .nous restèrent un moment enlacé, nos corps en sueurs, tu commenças à t'endormir dans mes bras et comme je sentais que j'allais moi-même le faire, je te porta et te fis glissé dans les draps frais de mon lit avant de mis glisser à mon tour après avoir réussi à remettre la main sur mon boxer. Le sommeil vint rapidement et je m'endormis ton corps serré contre le mien.

A mon réveil tu n'étais plus la, cela ne m'avais pas réellement étonné, je me mis à sourire en imaginant à ton visage ton réveil mais vite mon sourire ce fana, j'aurai voulu que tu reste avec moi … je resongea à la nuit passé et je fus comme prit d'un flash, je pris conscience d'une chose qui changea ma vie, je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui me tourmentait depuis tant d'année, j'étais bêtement tombé amoureux …

Quand je te vis ce jour là, tu me fis comprendre que ce qui étais arrivé avait été un accident et que cela ne se reproduirait jamais plus, bien sur tu ne l'avais pas dis de façon aussi gentille mais c'est le résumé que je préfère retenir, tes mots ayant réussi à briser mon cœur. Tu revint souvent ,mais comme tu l'avais dis , cela ne se reproduit plus jamais , tu restait parfois dormir dans ma chambre quand la fatigue t'avait emporté et dans ces rares moment, je t'observait , admirant ton visage , ton corps , me retenant de t'embrasser , de caresser ton visage car si je commençais ne pourrais m'arrêter , mon corps te désirant aussi fort qu'il désirait ton sang que tu me permettait malgré tout de prendre . Bientôt une sorte de routine s'installa , tu venais chaque vendredi soir dans ma chambre , tu prenais ce que tu voulais mais cette fois là , il y eu un changement , tu venais de finir de boire mon sang , je toucha du bout des doigt les deux trace qui commençait déjà disparaitre , te regardant d'un regard triste partir, tu venais d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre , je ferma les yeux , en l'entendant ce refermé puis je sentis un contact doux sur mes lèvres , j'ouvris les yeux et te vis courant vers la sortie ,les yeux écarquillés je me rendis compte que j'étais tellement concentré à faire semblant que je ne te voyais pas partir que je ne l'avais même pas senti approchait de moi mais surtout … tu venais de m'embrasser , je souris bêtement .

Notre relation s'améliora, mais ce n'était pas encore ce que j'aurai voulu, mais je m'en contentai c'était mieux que l'ignorance ou la haine, on était ami pour notre entourage mais parfois au détour d'un couloir ou lorsque tu venais dans ma chambre ou bien que je te rendais visite, on s'autorisait quelques baisers mais rien de plus mais pour moi c'était déjà ça.

La situation aurait pu rester comme sa, mais dans mon équation ,j'avais oublié l'inconnu amour , tu l'aimais encore , tu ne m'aimais pas d'amour juste d'amitié et comme tu te doutais de mon amour pour toi tu me laissait t'aimer , je pense encore maintenant que ton comportement était très égoïste , tu me laissait espéré alors que tout était déjà joué d'avance , tu l'aimais , elle m'aimait et moi personne n'y pensait , moi …..Je t'aime …

Elle t'a rejeté lorsque tu t'es déclaré, mais tu le savais déjà que cela ce passerait ainsi puisque quelques heures avant avait été annoncé officiellement mes fiançailles avec Yuki.

Tu m'en as voulu, maudit surement et tu as réussi …. Tu es venu lors du mariage, elle t'avait demandais d'être son témoin et bien sur tu as accepté, ce fut un merveilleux mariage selon les invités mais selon moi cela aurait était parfaits si celle que je prenais pour épouse était la personne que j'aimais. Je l'embrassa mes yeux fixait dans les tiens, je dansa toutes la soirée, mon regard sur toi et quand je la fis mienne, je ne pu penser qu'a toi, je m'en écœure si tu savais …

Les années passèrent , de l'adolescent rebelle tu devint un homme mature , solitaire et que je trouvait toujours aussi désirable malgré que j'étais marié et papa d'un petit garçon du nom de Tsukiyo dont tu étais le parrain .Tu venais de tant en tant à la maison surtout lors des fêtes , alors on parlait , se remémorait nos souvenirs , rigolait tous ensemble du passé mais parfois quand on était seul tous les deux ,il y avait toujours ce petit malaise ,cette gène ,alors que l'on parlait de banalité autour d'un verre .

Le jour de noël , tu arriva pour la première fois en retard , tu t'en excusa à Yuki qui venais de t'ouvrir ,je te vis entré tes cheveux argenté recouvert d'une fine couche de neige , le nez rougit par le froid , je te trouva adorable puis j'entendis d'autre pas et je vis un autre homme entrée , il ne me disait rien . J'alla vous salué et l'inconnu se présenta comme étant Takea Kiryu, quand j'entendis le nom de famille je cru mal entendre et vu le regard de Yuki je n'étais pas le seul. Zero, tu te mis à rougir comme je ne t'avait plus vu le faire depuis quelques années et tu nous fis savoir que tu nous expliquerai un peu plus tard. Au dessert, je vis sa main venir dans la tienne, j'eu un sentiment qui me tordis les entrailles et après quelque seconde tu nous avouas ce que je soupçonner mais que j'espérais imaginer. L'homme à coté de toi était aussi celui avec qui tu partageais ta vie, le mariage entre homme n'étant pas autoriser, vous aviez procéder à une demande d'adoption, cela pouvait dans un sens ressemblé à un contrat de mariage. Notre silence te mis mal a l'aise, tu attendais notre réaction et vu le regard qu'il te lançait vous vous étiez préparé à toute les éventualités. Yuki s'avança vers toi et te gifla, puis en pleure te pris dans ces bras en te traitant d'idiot pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu que tu allais te marié. Tu fus aussi choqué que moi que la seul chose qui la vexa fut que tu ne lui annonce pas ton « mariage » mais elle te confia qu'elle se doutait depuis de nombreuse années de ta préférence et elle ajouta en rigolant qu'elle avait cru un moment que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi à l'époque vues les regards que tu me lançais ….Il y eu un silence puis tu te mis à rire, de ton rire cristallin et ton regard ce planta dans le mien. Tu riais, de moi ?, de l'ironie de la situation ?

Ah….. Je suis fatigué, fatigué de tout, je laisse l'air joué avec mes cheveux, admirant le ciel si sombre empli d'étoile. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et surpris je sens des larmes coulé sur mes joues, du bout des doigts, j'en attrape une et la porte à mes lèvres, elle a le gout amère d'un cœur brisé.

J'attrape ton Bloody rose que j'avais mis dans mon manteau après te l'avoir volé, je le regarde, des souvenirs de toi l'utilisant affluant. Les yeux ouverts en fixent l'horizon je réfléchis, tu dois être avec Yuki et ton amant bavardant comme quand je vous ai laissé alors que tu étais encore en train de rigoler …

Ton si beau rire, tu es si beau lorsque tu ris…. Ton visage en tète je presse alors sur la gâchette …

Je t'aime …..Zero

Le jeu va bientôt se terminer, mon regard commence déjà à ce voilé mais je ne vais pas encore mourir tous de suite, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois un ange :

« Je suis au paradis ? »Demandais-je en touchant le visage penchait au dessus du mien.

« Toi allé au paradis ?! Nan mais tu rêve Kuran, pour toi sa sera plutôt l'enfer surtout si tu meurs maintenant ! »Dit la voix d'un ton sévère

« Zero…. »Soufflais-je

Je sens du sang, ce sang que j'aime tant, doux, sucrer et pétillant, mon instinct me pousse à mordre dans ce cou pale mais si je le fais, je survivrais mais j'ai si faim d'un coup ….

Je sens le liquide carmin coulait dans ma bouche, la chaleur me revient, tous comme mes forces, une main me repousse et m'éloigne alors que bout de langue j'essaye de trouver quelques gouttes qui seraient restées sur mes lèvres.

Je vois Zero entouré par Tsukiyo alors que Yuki vient vers moi paniqué me demandant pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, je ne réponds rien, il aurait trop de chose a expliqué, perdu je croise ton regard alors que Yuki me prend dans ces bras comme tu l'es toi même et sans que j'ai à dire un mot, tu as compris.

Zero … tel le fruit défendu, tu es aussi proche qu'inaccessible, t'avoir signifie détruire tous ce qui a été construit et sera construit …

Et pourtant …..

* * *

Fin ? a prochaine ^^ Kizz


	2. Chapter 2

auteur: Bloodykizz

aucun des persos de vampire knight ne m'appartient

attention: yaoi ,tentative de suicide , lime

Note auteur: merci a tous ceux qui m'on donnait ler avis , sa ma fait très plaisir et a tous ceux qui l'on lu :)

Bonne lecture ...

* * *

**Parti II: Everything You want**

Ce compter de ce que l'on a pour ne rien regretter ni espérer …

Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler un homme heureux dans la vie.

De ma terrasse, j'admire le couchait de soleil, comme je le fais si souvent mais à chaque fois, ce n'est pour moi jamais les même couleurs qui baigne le ciel, ni la même lueur qui vient se reflétera sur les vagues, les yeux fermé, je laisse la brise marine, soufflé sur mon visage, que j'aime cette vie ….

Je suis paisible, l'esprit en paix, j'aimerai tant pouvoir dire ces mots sans mentir ….

xxxx

Je sens deux bras m'attrapé par la taille pour me serrer contre un torse musclé, puis quelques picotement dans mon cou, ce bruit d'un cœur qui bat cotre le mien et surtout cette voix pâteuse mais tellement rempli d'amour. Je me retourne et va pour embrasser celui qui partage ma vie depuis tant de temps maintenant, il est tous ce que je n'ai jamais désiré dans la vie….

Notre baiser chaste du début devient rapidement passionné sa langue et la mienne se mouvant dans une danse millénaire alors que mon dos se trouve collé contre le mur , ces mains vont et viennent sur mon corps alors que moi l'esprit déjà loin je me laisse aller au sensation de la passion , mon corps me brulant de ces attentions , que je désire cette homme ,et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensée il colle son corps plus près du mien et mes gémissements meurent dans sa bouche , j'ai envie de lui là et maintenant .

Je le repousse doucement et l'attrapant par la main l'amène à notre lit, situé quelques mètre plus loin, le pousse dessus et m'installe sur ses hanches, frottant mon bassin au sien, mon désir grandissant, je nous déshabille, des quelque vêtements que nous portions et bientôt mes soupirs répondent aux mouvements qu'il a entamé dans mon corps. Son corps semblant ne faire qu'un avec le mien, je me laisse aller, collant mon corps contre le sien, je veux …

je le veux , mes mains le griffe alors que les siennes serrent avec plus de force mon bassin , la tête rejeté en arrière , je le regarde me dominer de son corps entier , mon corps cherche instinctivement le sien , le désir m'enflamme , il faut que je me libère de cette chaleur qui embrase mon corps, me faisant gémir sans pudeur alors que la honte et le gène me fait encore rougir du comportement que j'ai , mais quand je suis dans ces bras , je ne peux me contrôler , cette homme m'a ensorceler et j'aimerai tant que ce soit de même avec mon cœur ….

La passion nous ayant achevés, nous nous relaxons enlacé, ma tête plongé dans son torse, respirant son odeur musqué que j'aime tant alors que je sens sa mains se promener sur mon corps, le frôlant du bout des doigts, envoyant des décharge de plaisir qui me font frissonnait et gémir, et même si je ne le vois pas, je peux ressentir son regard, moqueur et plein d'amour, sur moi alors que son bras me serre d'avantage vers lui …

xxxx

Je me suis réveillé le premier et un sourire sur les lèvres, je le regarde dormir, je sais qu'il n'aime pas que je fasse ça, mais il est si beau endormi, il a l'air si fragile, alors que lorsqu'il est réveillé on dirait que même la fin du monde ne pourrait l'abattre. Je lui suis déjà fais la remarque et ce qu'il m'avait répondu m'avait aussi gêné que émue :

« Rien ne peut m'abattre tant que je sais que tu es la près de moi … »

Je m'étais mis à rougir comme une tomate et l'avait traité d'idiot lui rappelant que ce genre de chose ne se disait pas comme ça, il est était aussi franc, que j'étais mystérieux ….

Cela était valable dans tout, c'était même ainsi ou plutôt pour raison que l'on c'était rencontré, une rencontre plutôt comique, à l'époque, j'étais devenu depuis peu, un hunter professionnelle mais ma réputation était déjà aussi célèbre que celle de mon maitre et instructeur, et alors que je passais, ignorant la foule qui me fixai du regard, je surpris une conversation entre lui et certain collègues de la ligue des hunters.

Ils débattaient sur ma véritable personnalité et le faite que je n'étais qu'un prétentieux, un vampire et que juste parce que je faisais bien mon travail, je me permettais de snober tous ce qui m'entouraient, leur portant soit disant un regard hautain. J'en fus profondément blessé mais n'en montra rien et continua mon chemin, quand j'entendis sa voix.

une voix grave mais clair à la fois , une voix douce et chaleureuse et chaque mot qu'il prononça réchauffa mon cœur et c'est encore le cas quand j'y repense mais ce qui me fait chaque fois sourire fut qu'il se leva après leurs avoir tous dit ce qu'il pensait et qu'il s'était dirigé vers moi , et de son sourire ,si chaleureux , s'était présenté et m'avait ouvertement dit que je lui plaisait et si j'étais libre pour prendre un café .

J'en fus si surpris que je ne répondis pas sur le coup, mais quand j'eu repris mes esprit, je me dis que ce type ne manquait pas de cran et c'est tous naturellement que je …. Refusa son invitation, cela aurait été trop facile. Il fit une grimace de désespoir quelques instants puis comme piqué par une guêpe, me cria que ce n'étais que partis remise, me faisant de grand geste alors que je marchai vers mon bureau un sourire sur les lèvres et le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Il continua a m'invitait à tous moment, que se soit pour un simple café pendant la pause, à déjeuner, à diner ou même parfois venait dans mon bureau, avec toujours une excuse aussi minable les une que les autres, ce faisant toujours virait aussi sec mais après un mois de persévérance, j'acceptai finalement une invitation diner.

il me proposa une tonne de restaurants aussi classe les un que les autre , l'enthousiasme et la peur de déplaire s'entendant dans sa voix et pour le rassurer et n'aimant pas la foule, je lui proposa de diner chez lui et les yeux pétillant, il m'assura ,qu'il était un fin cuisinier et que je regretterais pas d'avoir accepter son invitation ,même si je lui avait préciser que c'étais sans arrière pensée et à mon étonnement ,il ne tenta réellement rien .

Il fut galant , me divertissant , parfois rigoler , faisant la conversation , ne semblant jamais à court de sujet de discussion , me racontant sa vie alors que moi je me contentais de l'écouter , entrant parfois dans la discussion , mais jamais je ne me sentais obligé de participer ou n'avait se drôle de sentiment qui vous dicte de l'ouvrir , de dire un truc , même la plus grosse connerie du monde , mais la rien , il n'y avait jamais se silence pesant , les moment de silence était détendus , paisible .

Je me surpris à plusieurs reprise au court du diner, a me demander quand il allait venir m'embrasser, ou pourquoi il ne m'avait pas encore plaqué sur la moquette de sa chambre, où on était allait faire une partie d'échec, et je commençai a regretté de mettre convenu à un simple rendez vous sans aucune ambiguïté, et sentais à mesure la frustration monté en moi alors que je voyais sortir, me lançant un regard désolé, alors que je le voyais courir vers les toilettes.

Quelque peu inquiet , j'alla voir ce qui ce passait et de derrière la porte lui demandé , comment il allait mais en l'entendant haleté , je me demanda ce qui lui arrivé et en ouvrant je le vis en train de soulager , ce qui ressemblait a une érection surement très douloureuse, honteux, il s'excusa , essayant cacher son état alors qu'attirer comme un aimant, je m'approchai de lui , s'en était trop….Je craquai complètement , ce soir là et jeta au feu toutes mes bonnes résolutions.

En me réveillant ce matin, je vis sur son visage , une certaine inquiétude mais quand je l'embrassa , je revis son sourire et ces yeux ,si pur , qui brillaient de mille feux, mais je l'avertis ,quand même, que ce n'étais pas , parce qu'ils avaient passait la nuit ensembles , qu'il était un couple ou amant et malgré son air triste , acquiesça avant de me servir un petit déjeuner de prince le sourire au lèvres , un sourire qui malgré toutes les chose que je lui avait dit , restait sincère et plein de cet amour qu'il me portait .

Ce genre de soirée eu de nombreuse fois eu lieu mais jamais une soirée ne ressemblait à une autre et petit à petit une sorte de routine s'installa, en même temps que certaine de mes affaires, que j'oubliais mais que je ne ramenais jamais et des quelques petits chose, ce fut moi qui resta pour de bon dans cette appartement si chaleureux et où je m'étais senti si bien des la première fois où j'y étais venu.

Et ce si chaleureux appartement, cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je ne l'ai plus quitté.

xxxxx

Un dernier coup d'œil vers l'endormi et je me lève, attrape mon boxer, abandonné plus tôt dans la soirée au pied du lit.

un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahissant , je me dirige vers le balcon où je m'installe regardant le paysage en ce matin qui me semble si doux , buvant à petite gorgé , le café brulant entre mes mains tous en pensant, même si cette homme à tout du mari amant parfais , il reste , quand cinq ans de vie commune, je n'ai toujours pas pu lui dire ces simple mot : Je t'aime …

xxxx

La raison, je la connais que trop bien, mon cœur ne peut plus aimer depuis qu'il s'est brisé il y a six ans déjà, le temps passe si vite, je sais bien que je me mens en disant cela mais …

Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, ce fut la première personne que j'ai aimais à ce point, malgré qu'il s'agissait d'un amour destructeur, qui me rongeait, me torturé, autant qu'il m'a torturait lorsque nos deux corps se sont enlaçaient.

Je l'avoue, entre nous, cela n'était pas des le premier regard le grand amour au contraire, c'était plutôt au début une immense haine qui consumait nos deux cœurs de la même flamme.

Je le détestais pour de nombreuse raison mais la première fut le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire et pas n'importe lequel, un sang pur, comme celle qui me condamna, à être assoiffé de sang pour le reste de mes jours.

A cette époque ,un vampire quelque soit son rang , devait finir sous les balles de mon Bloody Rose , et dans la liste ,je me comptait parmi mes futurs proie ,car depuis que j'avais osé touchais la fille que je considérait comme ma petite sœur , je n'aspirait plus qu'à la mort , je l'appelait de toute mon âme, pour quelle me délivre de cette souffrance, mais la mort ne répondis jamais, ce fut plutôt un démon qui vint vers moi , et après ce fut ma descente aux enfer .

Je cédai a son charme, comme tant de personne avant moi mais si cela c'était arrêté la, je repenserais à cela avec un sourire, comme une groupie repense à une idole, dont elle était amoureuse jeune, mais entre lui et moi cela n'était pas qu'un simple béguin d'adolescent, c'était ce triste sentiment qu'est l'amour …

Nous n'avons couchait qu'une seule et unique fois ensemble, et le mot le plus approprié serait baiser.

Je venais pour la première fois de gouté à son sang empoisonné et tel l'alcool, il me délia de mes inhibitions et je me jetai sur lui, la passion que j'avais pour lui ayant pris passe sur ma propre conscience. Il ne résista pas et une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que cela ne devait pas être la première fois, je tentai de l'ignorait alors que je le sentais me pénétrait mais ses gestes adroit ne faisait qu'allait dans le sens de la voix traitresse, et dans ses moments, mes yeux brillait d'un éclat de tristesse, j'aimais un connard et retenant mes larmes, le laissait me posséder.

Il posséda à cet instant mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme.

Le matin suivant, je partis vite, ne voulant pas l'entendre me dire de virer ce sa chambre, tel qu'on le dira à une prostituée après voir tiré son coup avec.

Apres cette nuit, je me sentis mal, sale et arrivé à ma chambre, j'y vomis tous ce que contenais encore mon estomac ainsi que de la bile et laissa les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, tout en me promettant a moi-même, que se serait les dernières que je verserais pour ce type.

La suite fut une routine qui transformé ma vie en enfer, je le voyais en permanence, il hantât mes pensée, mon corps était devenu encore plus sensible à la vu du sien, et il ne faisait rien pour arranger cela, débarquant quand il le souhaita dans ma chambre, ce qui un moment me rendu paranoïaque et m'empêcha de dormir.

Mon amour pour lui me détruisait petit feu, j'en étais venu à me droguer pour essayé de vivre une vie presque normal, dans ces moments là mon esprit était ailleurs, mais lorsque l'effet s'arrêter, la chute n'étais que plus douloureuse, puis vint ce jour où mon cœur explosa.

Je vis Yuki venir en courant vers moi m'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Kaname Kuran.

Mon démon et mon ange allait se marier, les larmes aux bords des yeux, je la félicitai, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Puis ce fut les préparatifs du mariage aux quelle je ne tenais vraiment pas a assisté mais ma petite Yuki me demanda d'être son témoin et je ne pus refuse cette honneur.

Mon bonheur, je le cherchai dans son sourire alors qu'elle prononçait le oui solennel.

La soirée qui suivit le mariage fut un des pires moments de ma vie, il me rappelait cette fois où un bal avait été organisé à l'époque où nous étions lycéens.

Les gens dansaient, s'amusaient, vous admiraient aussi, alors que toute la soirée tu dansas avec elle mais ce qui me dérangea, fut ce regard que tu posais en permanence sur moi, comme pour me narguait, comme si au fond de ce qui devait être ton cœur, tu savais à quelle point tu me faisais souffrir et que tu faisais ton possible pour agrandir cette souffrance.

Je ne vous revis pas après le mariage, me trouvant souvent en mission, mais je te revis le jour où mon neveu préféré vint au monde, puis surtout lors des fêtes, alors toi et moi faisions semblant d'être ami, juste ami. Tu étais devenu un père et un mari aimant et moi un homme solitaire mais aimé d'un homme que je ne méritais pas.

xxxx

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le jour du réveillon de Noel, Je vais revoir mon soleil, mon neveu et Toi mais cette fois je ne serais pas seul.

Je repose mon café alors que j'entends un crie panique venant de la chambre, je regarde ce qui arrive à Takea mais voit juste celui-ci courant dans tous les sens, paniqué de ne pas être encore prêt alors que je vais le présenté comme étant mon mari dans moins d'une heure.

xxxx

Pour la première fois, je suis en retard, mais je sais que Yuki ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, je souris en voyant le visage pale de Takea et sonne.

La porte s'ouvre et un sourire familier me salue, je lui rends le même et jette un coup d'œil à Takea qui semble être devenu une autre personne, le visage souriant et confiant malgré qu'il semble un peu tendu. Je souris, il ressemble à un futur genre venu voir les parents de sa future épouse.

J'entrai, essayant de me débarrassé de la fine couche neige tombait sur mes cheveux, et c'est à cette instant que je te vois, tu es assis dans ton fauteuil et ton regard qui me fixait va vers Takea, que tu scrute semblant presque surpris puis tu vins nous salué et c'est là que Takea se présenta comme étant Takea Kiryu.

Je rougis en me rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui lançait un regard noir alors que un silence planait, je rattrapai la gaffe du mieux que je pus alors que je sentais Takea me lançait un regard désolé.

Au dessert, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le fis comprendre a mon mari mais ayant besoin de son soutien, je ne pus m'empêché de serrer ma main dans la sien, puis dans un souffle, le cœur battant, je vous expliquai qu'il n'y avait pas erreur, l'homme près de moi s'appeler bien Takea Kiryu puisque lui et moi étions marié enfin plutôt adopter.

Je n'osai pas regardais ma petite sœur ni toi, et le cœur battant a une cadence folle, j'attendais la moindre réaction alors que je sentais une main serrait plus fort la miens.

La première a réagir fut mon rayon de soleil ,qui me gifla avant de se jeter dans mes bras, en me traitant d'idiot mais me félicitant pour mon mariage, mais me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle était vraiment vexé que je ne lui est pas annoncé mon mariage . Je la regardai et sourie, elle n'avait pas changé, elle m'acceptait toujours comme j'étais, je la serra a mon tour dans mes bras, j'étais quand même surpris et elle la surement comprit, car elle m'expliqua qu'elle se doutait depuis de nombreuse de ma préférence, vu comment je regardais son époux, elle ajouta aussi ce qui me fut la goutte d'eau, elle avait même cru un moment que j'étais amoureux de lui.

Je ne dis rien mais en croisant le regard paniqué de Kaname à moi et son épouse, j'eu comme un flash et je me mis à rigoler, c'était nerveux, trop de chose avait été enfoui dans mon cœur, surtout se sentiment, que j'apprenais que six ans après qu'il avait était réciproque.

Takea me regardait ainsi que Yuki mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rigoler alors que je te vois du coin de l'œil t'enfuir en courant.

Je me calme et souriant me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir quand j'entends une détonation familière suivit d'une odeur forte de sang.

J'arrive sur le toit où je te trouve entouré par une flaque de sang, ton regard se fixe sur moi alors que je me penche :

« Je suis au paradis ? »

« Toi allé au paradis ?! Nan mais tu rêve Kuran, pour toi sa sera plutôt l'enfer surtout si tu meurs maintenant ! »Je lui crie paniqué, la peur et la colère mêlé.

« Zero…. »Tu me souffle la vie t'abandonnant petit à petit.

Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire, et avec une certaine précipitation, me griffe la gorge. L'odeur du sang semble te ramener à la vie et tu te penche vers mon cou et plante tes crocs dans ma chair, quand je sens mes forces m'abandonner, je te repousse, ignorant ton regard et me dirige vers Takea qui me prend dans ce bras paniqué alors que je vois Yuki faire de même avec toi. Nos regard se rencontre alors et sans un mot nous comprenons le fin mot de cette histoire, tu m'aimes et moi ...

xxxx

Le réveillon continu ,comme si de rien n'étais ,comme si il y a quelque instant ,tu n'avais pas essayé de te suicider alors que tu venais d'apprendre mon mariage , comme si je ne sentais pas le regard de Takea sur moi ,alors que Yuki te lance des regards en coin, comme si je ne voyais pas la jalousie et la peine dans tes yeux ,alors que tu nous fixe ,moi et Takea, enlacé près du feu , s'embrassant de tant en tant, alors que tel une litanie ,il me murmure son amour pour moi ,alors que je sens sa voix tremblait de la peur qu'il a eu de me perdre.

Dans mon monde, je sais qui je veux avec moi, je me penche vers l'homme que j'aimerai et lui murmure enfin ces mots : Je t'aime, Takea …

Son regard brille alors que je l'embrasse avec passion, devant le regard attendrie de Yuki et indescriptible de Kaname.

La vérité n'est pas toujours la meilleur solution car elle demande trop de sacrifice alors qu'un petit mensonge, n'as pas de grave conséquences, n'est ce pas ... N'est ce pas ?

xxxx

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et je suis désolé mais il s'agit bien de la fin et pour ce qui est d'une suite , je n'y aipas réfléchis mais, sincerement, je ne pense pas :s

=) A la prochaine, kizz

Bloodykizz

* * *


End file.
